


Punishments

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endearments, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Three different punishments.The first; a consequence to his actions.By now Rafael is intimately familiar with a number of Sonny’s coping mechanisms, and vice versa. So he knows that this is Sonny hurting himself unnecessarily, and using Rafael to do it.That last bit, that’s what has Sonny in some deep trouble. Not the fun kind, either.CHAPTER 2 UP 2/4-18Tags to be added.





	1. The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> A comment by Lyssa13 on "Some Sugar in My Bowl" insipred me to do a few different takes on the type of punishments Sonny and Rafael might indulge in in this 'verse. From serious to fun. I had already started something along those lines so I simply built on it and here we are.
> 
> On this first chapter:
> 
> WARNING: Sonny gets beaten up off-screen but with no serious injuries.
> 
>  
> 
> **Slightly spoiler-ish commentary you can skip and read after you've read the chapter if you want:**
> 
>  
> 
> Starting off a bit more serious. There's nothing really sexual about this, that's not what the "first" punishment is about. It deals with some potentionally problematic subjects. I tried to make it clear that Rafael isn't victim blaming Sonny in this and that he does not take his anger out on him. He is angry at the people responsible for assulting Sonny, but not at Sonny. He is angry at Sonny for almost indulging in past self-destructive behaviour and the punishment he doles out is meant to make Sonny think about that and why that would make Rafael angry. Rafael is trying to help Sonny accept that sometimes, Sonny needs to come first. This is the way they've both found is the most effective.
> 
> That said, I might not have represtented everything that well. I apologize for that! 
> 
> Anyway, the planned titles for the next two chapters are "The Need" and "The Play", where the latter will be the most light-hearted of the three. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

oOo

 

**The Consequence**

 

oOo

 

Sonny contemplates the pros and cons of inserting his key and turning the lock to enter the apartment. On the one hand, he’ll get to see Rafael after three weeks away, and sleep in his huge, insanely comfortable bed. He’ll get to cling to his boyfriend’s broad chest, snuggle into his neck and breathe him in. He’ll get to relax, to sleep, to be  _ Sonny  _ again. To be Rafael’s  _ cariño  _ and  _ amor.  _ All wonderful, blissful, necessary things.

The cons shouldn’t outweigh them. But. He had looked at himself in the mirror back at the precinct, and it’s not a pretty sight. Being undercover always came with a certain amount of risk, and Sonny has long since accepted this fact. He knows he’s very good at what he does, he’s not bragging or overconfident. He’s  _ good  _ and it shows on his record. But people and situations can be volatile and unpredictable. One can only control things to a certain extent. And Sonny had tried, he really had.

He’s extra careful these days, because while he accepts the danger his job puts him in, Rafael has a harder time swallowing the bitter pill. Cynical and pragmatic he may be, but with Sonny he is loving and warm, and he hates the fact that he can’t control these kind of situations. Has, in fact, ranted at length on the subject. First in English, then when really riled, heated Spanish that made Sonny go glassy-eyed and get very handsy.

So. Coming home after three weeks of sporadic contact at best (hushed arguments in hidden corners at worst), with a shiner and a split lip and three cracked ribs, was perhaps not ideal. Sonny dreads the look on Rafael’s face when he sees him, when he realizes something went wrong at the last minute. Moreso, Sonny is coming to regret the fact that he had refrained from contacting Rafael the moment the paramedics cleared him. That he had asked Olivia not to worry Raf about this.

Rafael won’t appreciate that.

Sonny winces, hand clenching around his keys. They dig into his palm, and he looks down to see the bruised skin of his knuckles turn white.

He still has his own apartment. He could go there, crash for the night. Face all this tomorrow when he’s had enough sleep to actually put on a brave face.

Except, he doesn’t want to.

His first thought was to come here. It’s more of a home than his place has been for months now. It hadn’t crossed his mind, until now, that he had someplace else to crash. And now, suddenly, he doesn’t want it.

He doesn’t want that escape.  _ This,  _ here, behind this door;  _ this  _ is his escape.

The cons don’t overweigh the pros.

“Are you going to stand there looking like a kicked puppy all night, or are you coming inside to finally face the music?” the wonderfully familiar voice of a ticked off Rafael Barba interrupts his thoughts. Sonny looks up to see the door has opened while he was lost in thought, and Rafael stands there looking unimpressed with his arms crossed.

If Sonny was wise, he would have felt dread. But Sonny isn't, he knows he’s not and he accepts that, so he simply feels immense relief and affection.

He’s home.

“Rafi,” he sighs happily, stumbling forward until he can collapse into Rafael’s arms and bury his face in his neck. Rafael catches him, always, and holds him for a few precious, wonderful moments before he gently steers Sonny inside and locks the door behind them.

“Don’t think this means you’re not in trouble,” Rafael lectures as he brings Sonny into his bedroom and starts to help him out of his clothes, kissing bruised skin and feeling carefully along wrapped ribs. “I’m furious that you got hurt and I want the people responsible to rot in jail.  _ You  _ are not responsible. I know you did a good job, you always do. It’s not your fault that you got hurt.”

Olivia Benson is much wiser than Sonny has any hope of being, because she has obviously taken time to catch Rafael up on the case despite Sonny’s half-hearted attempts at shielding Rafael from it. This means Sonny doesn’t have to explain what happened, and he’s glad, because the prospect of having to recount being cornered in an alley and jumped by two of their perp’s thugs who hadn’t liked Sonny’s easy rapport with their boss was draining. Well, more like small-time punk Antonio Russo’s rapport with local pimp Alex Caruso, 53, a history of sexual assault and exploitment of younger men on his rap sheet.

Sonny would really like to leave Antonio behind.

“Thanks Rafi,” Sonny murmurs, leaning in for a kiss to distract himself. Rafael indulges him with a huff, but breaks it off too soon.

“Come on, I’ll help you wash up. You’re gonna want to collapse in bed and then you won’t be clean for a good while since I doubt you’ll feel up to leaving it anytime soon,” Rafael explains as he takes Sonny’s hand and tugs him through to the bathroom. Sonny only nods, too tired for anything else, and Rafael tends to him in silence after that. He’s washed, and dried, by careful hands that are mindful of his aches and pains. It’s soothing, and Sonny feels something tight loosen in his chest to be replaced by a warm, familiar feeling. Love, gratefulness. Safety.

As he lies down in bed, wrapped up in soft sheets and a heavy comforter, he feels himself go completely boneless. Everything smells like Rafael; spicy and musky and familiar. Sonny feels his eyes prickle as Rafael tucks him in, as he joins Sonny and curls up around him. Blinking, a few tears of emotional exhaustion slip out, and Sonny shudders out a sigh as Rafael gently thumbs them away.

“I’ve missed you, mi cielo soleado,” is whispered against Sonny’s lips before Rafael kisses him chastely. “But you’re in a lot of trouble. You didn’t call me, you tried to keep this from me.”

Sonny nods, snuggles closer, hiding his face away by tucking in under Rafael’s chin. The arms around him tighten, but not enough to hurt, just a solid reminder that Rafael’s got him.

“M’sorry,” Sonny mumbles, eyes closed now to only feel and breathe his lover. It’s a soothing balm on his mind. He’s spent three weeks being hyper vigilant, playing a role, and it wasn’t until Rafael opened his door that Sonny started to come back to himself properly. And that, right there, is why Rafael is mad at him. Because Sonny tried to deny himself  _ this _ , in an attempt to shield Rafael from it all. By now Rafael is intimately familiar with a number of Sonny’s coping mechanisms, and vice versa. So he knows that this is Sonny hurting himself unnecessarily, and using Rafael to do it.

That last bit, that’s what has Sonny in some deep trouble. Not the fun kind, either.

“I know you are, cariño,” Rafael soothes as he runs a hand up and down Sonny’s back, calming the tremors that runs under his skin. “And I’m going to take care of you first. My priority is your well-being and you need rest, and time."

What goes unsaid is that once Sonny’s well, they’ll be dealing with the anger that is simmering beneath Rafael’s soft words. Sonny should feel dread, but all he feels is relief. He has come to the realization that he has someone who knows how to care for him, now. Someone who knows how and why he hurts himself, sometimes, and how to deal with that. With his insecurities and anxiety. Because Sonny isn’t always in the mindset where he realizes that what he’s doing is self-destructive; he is too blind to the need to put others first.

But to be that priority to someone else, to be put first, is a novel concept and scared the shit out of him for a while. With Rafael it’s a give and take where before it has felt like all Sonny does is give, give, give; to the point where he stopped expecting anything in return. But here, now, is a balance Sonny didn’t know existed.

“Thank you,” Sonny blurts out in a choked voice, suddenly overcome with gratitude. Rafael is mad at him, at Sonny almost hurting himself again by denying himself what he needs to decompress from a taxing UC op. But he’s putting that aside to make sure Sonny is okay again. He’s going to wait to confront this until Sonny can wrap his mind around it.

Rafael kisses the top of his head, pulls the comforter closer around them. “Te amo, mi vida.”

 

oOo

 

Sonny stares gloomily at the corner he’s facing. He shivers, a bit, but tenses so as to not move. He’s taken fifteen blows with the paddle to his ass and upper thighs, and they burn in the cold air of the room. Papers rustle, and Sonny imagines Rafael sitting on his couch, within sight of Sonny, going through case files. It’s making him impatient, making him curious, because he wants to know which case it is and what angle Rafael will go for, if there’s anything Sonny could contribute with. And Rafael knows this all too well, which is why Sonny is under strict orders to stand in his corner and stay  _ still _ and  _ silent. _ That his pants and underwear are at his ankles, and his spanked ass is out, are added discomforts as well as a display designed to please Rafael.

Sonny doesn’t know how long he stands there, staring blankly at the wall and losing himself to his thoughts. He thinks about what got him there, why he’s being punished. His bruises have faded and his ribs are tender but much improved, all necessary for him to take the physical part of his punishment.

The mental part, the part most prominent now, had required less time to ready himself for than Sonny would have guessed. It’s becoming easier to compartmentalize and process the things he encounters through his work, mostly because he’s been made aware of the things he’s been doing that has hampered him before. He’s been made aware of them, yes, but as is evident now, he still needs help to stop from doing them.

So he’s left, now, to his thoughts with several reminders of what he’s supposed to think on. The hot ache in his ass and upper thighs, the stiff discomfort of standing still facing the wall, and the mental image of what he looks like, like this, to Rafael; they all make sure Sonny’s mind does not stray. This is punishment, this is discomfort and slight humiliation. If he can’t care for himself, then Rafael will do it for him, but there are consequences to Sonny’s actions.

Consequences. The ones he’s suffering now, cheeks flushed with resigned shame. Shame for the way he’d tried to keep Rafael away. Regret for treating him like that; like he’s not equipped to deal with Sonny’s shit. Regret and shame for trying to take that choice away from Rafael.

But that’s not what Rafael wants. Rafael wants Sonny to realize why his choices were bad ones. That’s why he’s being punished.

His choices were harmful. To Sonny.

That’s what Sonny must wrap his head around. He couldn’t, that night, when he hesitated outside Rafael’s door. Not entirely. He knew it, knew that was what made Rafael angry, but now he’s had time to come back to himself and now Rafael has put him in a place where he can no longer avoid thinking about it. Process it.

Feel it.

He feels himself relax. He loses the stiff stance he’s forced himself into and slumps his shoulders, closes his eyes. The ache in his backside becomes a dull throb in time to the beat of his heart. His breathing is evening out and he hadn’t even realized he’s been breathing raggedly for quite some time. He cried, before, during his spanking. It left him congested and with a fuzzy weight in his head.

Now he feels light, in his chest. His mind has quieted down. Settled. He feels as if he could stay like this forever.

“Good boy,” Rafael praises him softly after what might have been fifty minutes or five, Sonny honestly can’t tell. He feels the warmth of Rafael’s body pressing close against his back, and like getting his strings cut, Sonny slumps back into his embrace with a groan.

Suddenly, he feels every ache in his body and he’s amazed that he’s managed to get through this.

Amazed and a little bit proud.

“You’ve done so well, cariño,” Rafael continues as he gently steers Sonny away from the wall. He turns him around and gets down on his knees, tapping Sonny’s feet to get him out of his pants and underwear until he stands in only a soft long-sleeved shirt. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Sonny nods, feeling a bit shaky, and is very grateful for Rafael’s arm around his waist and his hand on his chest as he helps Sonny walk to the bedroom. Once inside, Sonny shrugs out of his shirt and crawls under the covers that Rafael is holding up for him, immediately collapsing into bed.

Rafael joins him, though he stays clothed and above the covers. He lies propped up against the headboard, rearranging some pillows to support his back, before he gently guides Sonny to lie with his head in Rafael’s lap.

With a happy sigh, Sonny snuggles close and closes his eyes. Rafael cards fingers through Sonny’s loose hair, still a bit too long, but Rafael likes it that way and Sonny likes that he likes it. Or something. It’s hard to concentrate, now, after he’s spent so long in his own head.

“I’ll let you come down for a bit, get your bearings. Take a nap, whatever you need, Sonny. I’ll be right here,” Rafael assures his with a steady, warm voice that Sonny happily clings to even as he can feel himself drifting off. “You did so good, baby.”

“Thank you, papi,” Sonny manages to say, voice hoarse from all the intense emotions he has vocalized through sobs and groans and shouts this evening. He’s all wrung out, but he feels high on euphoria. A good kind of exhaustion that leaves him content and giddy.

When he wakes up, they’ll have to talk about this. Rafael will want to make sure Sonny is alright, that his punishment has had its intended effect. The trust he puts in Sonny, that Sonny would work through this if put in a corner and given no escape, should be enough but Sonny knows Rafael as well as Rafael knows him, by now. So Sonny knows Rafael will always make sure.

So Sonny knows, unquestionably, that he is safe. 

  
oOo  
  



	2. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know why you're being punished, don't you?” Rafael muses, dragging the leather tongue of the crop down and then up Sonny's spread thighs. When Sonny doesn't reply, too distracted, Rafael delivers two quick lashes on each inner thigh to show his displeasure. _“Answer me_ , Sonny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy, this chapter is a BEAST.
> 
> I originally was going to have this chapter be "The Need", and I have that partially written. But then I talked to EclecticRegard who unwittingly inspired me to write THIS instead. So I wrote this whole thing instead. I'll have to finish "The Need" and have it posted as the last chapter instead heh.
> 
> Anyway, some more kinks introduced! This is officially becoming the 'verse of "how many of my kinks can I fit into one series". Sorry about that.
> 
> Um, there's a link in the story that leads you to an online sex toy shop. It's a Swedish design line of toys (shout-out to my native land, yo) that I have been looking at while writing this 'verse.
> 
> They seriously have a butt plug in gold with matching cufflinks. How can I NOT want Sugar Daddy Rafael to buy that for Sonny??? Eehh well, it doesn't feature in this story...yet. but anyway. The toy that I link to WILL feature, just not in this chapter. 
> 
> Ok done rambling. Enjoy, I hope!

oOo

 

**The Play**

 

oOo

 

Rafael left Sonny an exhausted and thoroughly sated mess in their bed this morning. It’s their day off, but Rafael needs to stop by his office for a quick errand before he's completely free to enjoy his free time with Sonny. This doesn't mean that Rafael hasn't made sure they'll both enjoy themselves even with Rafael absent, however.

See, he left Sonny with a very precise series of instructions:

  * To not remove the plug Rafael eased into his swollen, well-fucked hole in order to keep Rafael's cum inside, to keep him open for him,
  * To clean himself up after a nap, thoroughly,
  * To carefully, without letting any of Rafael's cum slip out, squirt some extra lube into his hole before plugging it up again,
  * To put on everything Rafael had picked out for him, yes, _especially_ the silky panties,
  * To do the long-overdue laundry,
  * To eat a hearty breakfast, 
  * To send Rafael frequent, and detailed, reports of his progress,



And, finally, to bring a coffee-to-go and meet Rafael outside his office at 11.30am sharp.

So far, Sonny has been a very good boy. Rafael has gotten several pictures and messages he’ll take pleasure in for a long time. Of course, they're all on his private phone. Carrying around a picture of his lover spreading his ass to show off the black base of his plug, keeping his flushed rim stretched, on the phone Rafael uses for work might be considered grossly unprofessional. Though the cheeky picture of Sonny taking a close-up selfie in the shower - hair wet and lashes clumping together with drops of water, his dimpled smile coy - might be safe enough to carry around if only to allow Rafael the pleasure of looking at it during the boring stretches of time when all he’s got is paperwork and requests for warrants that are impossible to submit.

Though, the picture of Sonny standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom in only his panties, sporting a chubby just from wearing them, would probably do more harm than good should Rafael look at it during work. Now doesn't count, because he's just compiling some files and setting them aside for Carmen to deal with, and it doesn't take that much brainpower. It's taking longer than it should, of course, because Rafael is taking his time to admire each photo his boy sends him, savoring how eager he is to follow his orders.

_ Do I look pretty, Papi?  _ accompanies the picture of Sonny's panties, and Rafael has to bite back a curse. He’s been sporting a semi since the first picture, that sweet ass all plugged up, and it's only getting worse as it goes on. He’s quick to reply, though, because Sonny's face in this picture is shy and uncertain; biting his lower lip and blushing a pretty pink to match the lace and silk stretching across the bulge of his cock. It's Rafael favorite of Sonny's collection, all bought online from stores that specializes in men’s panties. They're more comfortable, designed to fit a cock and balls, but still look naughty and dainty.

_ Yes, cariño, you look very, very pretty. So good for Papi, aren't you? You’re doing so well,  _ Rafael replies, resisting the urge to just call him and hear how Sonny's breath would hitch at the praise, how he’ll moan and beg for more. But he resists.

Sonny doesn't send anything for a while, but Rafael isn't worried. He imagines Sonny doing laundry in just his panties, making their bed and changing out their towels, before he eats and gets dressed. All the while, the plug in his ass will move with him, press into sensitive places, and---Rafael shakes his head, forces himself to read through the file on his desk, ignoring the silent phone next to his elbow.

It’s already past 10:30 by the time Sonny messages him again.

_ I’m all done now. Do you like it? _ Sonny writes, sending a picture of him in the bathroom mirror all dressed up. His hair is loose and barely styled, the way Rafael loves it, and he’s dressed in a pair of tight slacks and a tailored new shirt and vest. He’s a vision, really, so Rafael stares and takes it all in, every detail, until he spots the towel perfectly framed just behind Sonny; hung up on display. It would be perfectly innocent, it’s where they hang towels to dry, but for one thing:

There is a tell-tale spot of something white and flakey; unmistakably dried cum from when Rafael wiped Sonny clean last night. It's clearly been put up on display, because Rafael remembers putting it in the hamper before bed. The hamper which should be empty now, because Sonny is supposed to have done the laundry. That it's there means he hasn't, or at least, he hasn't done it all. More importantly, it's obvious Sonny knows it. He’s put it there for a reason, framed the picture perfectly to not block it out from where he stands. While Rafael could have missed it, Sonny knows how closely he studies these pictures. It's certainly a gamble, one that Rafael is very sure Sonny wants to lose.

Well, if this is how Sonny wants to play it, so be it.

_ You look lovely, cariño,  _ Rafael replies. He chooses to let the towel go unremarked, because Sonny deserves to be held in suspense for this little stunt. He’ll have to wonder if his infraction has been noticed, and if or when or how he’ll be punished. The anticipation is bound to make him jittery, and a little bit desperate, the longer Rafael allows it to drag on.

It's the first part of his punishment, Rafael decides as he puts away his phone. Sonny is no doubt getting ready to leave, picking up Rafael's coffee and making his way here. So Rafael hunkers down and concentrates fully on the files before him, determined to get it done. There's not much left to do, but it'll give him time to change his plans according to this latest development.

He’ll still take Sonny to one of the adult shops that stocks their favorite brand of toys, enjoying the knowledge that Sonny's plugged up and ready to be taken. He’ll still let Sonny choose something new to add to their collection (though it is extensive, they have things to replace and new models to try). He’ll still take him to lunch, he’ll still pay the bill and take him home.

There is where he his plans now diverge.

He feels a surge of excitement; Sonny chose the right time to play, indeed.

 

oOo

 

He watches Sonny squirm in his seat, a light flush on his cheeks that  _ could  _ be excused by the wine he’s drinking, but Rafael knows better. He smirks and takes a sip of his own, feeling buzzed with excitement and a deep sense of contentment. The day is going so well, and Sonny is on his best behavior, despite the little rebellion with the laundry. He’s clearly anxious and impatient about that, bursting to ask Rafael about it but unwilling to risk it if it's gone unnoticed. Rafael savours it, gazing intently at his lover and loving the way he responds so beautifully.

“Uh, so, I told Gina that I had to check with you first. We haven't talked about it, but I was kinda thinking that maybe we could do something just the two of us? We haven't had that much time off together, at the same time, for a while. I mean I love my family, but I got loads of vacations with them to remember, y’know?” Sonny babbles, twirling his fork in his spaghetti nervously. Rafael hums, reaching out to swipe a thumb across one rosy cheek, watching how it loosens the tension in Sonny's shoulders.

“Cariño,” Rafael smiles, full of affection. “Of course we'll plan something, just the two of us, if that's what you want.”

Sonny smiles brightly at that, and Rafael wants so badly to press soft kisses to those infuriating dimples. It's a good thing they're almost done eating, but he decides to speed it up all the same.

With a casual air, he looks down at his plate and cuts up the last of his steak, pitching his voice slightly lower to only be heard by Sonny and any unfortunate soul that could walk by their secluded table. “You made an interesting choice today. Talk me through it, mi amado.”

A glace up and Rafael can see Sonny blush a violent shade of red at the softly spoken order. But he visibly steels himself, and complies, like the good boy he so badly wants to be. “We, uh. We’ve done prostate massage before, but  [ this toy ](https://www.lelo.com/hugo) . Um. I’ve been looking at it, for a while. It's, you know, it's remote controlled. I, ah, I wanted to see…what we can do with, that.”

Rafael hums thoughtfully, finishing off his plate and putting his fork and knife down. Sonny is, as predicted, busying himself with stuffing his face with the last of his own portion as an excuse to not talk anymore.

“You made a good choice,” he praises him, delighted when it makes Sonny shift in his seat, visibly shivering as the motion undoubtedly jostles the plug inside him. Rafael briefly wishes  _ that  _ one was remote controlled as well.

“Thanks Rafi,” Sonny starts, but cuts himself off with a laugh. He runs a hand through his hair, and Rafael feels his fingers twitch in jealousy. As lightly styled as it is, Sonny's hair is always so soft and silky, and Rafael loves to comb through it with his fingers. He loves to grab it, and pull, dragging whines and moans out of his boy. Sonny looks at him and smiles, unaware of Rafael's thoughts. “But, uh, what's next?”

Rafael smirks. “Next, I take you home. Then we'll see.”

Sonny licks his lips, bright-eyed with excitement. Oh if only he knew.

 

oOo

 

There is something incredibly arousing about the sound of taunt leather hitting skin. Rafael savors it, because it makes a hit sound harder than it is, and allows him to play at rough without actually causing any harm that Sonny would not enjoy.

His favorite is the riding crop. Its leather tongue at the end makes for a fine tool when he feels like marking Sonny up in all those sensitive places. In preparation for just that, Rafael has Sonny bent over their bed with his legs spread, pretty pink panties balled up into a gag and stuffed into that infuriating mouth. Sonny had already ruined the delicate silk and lace fabric by soaking it in precum, having been hard and leaking most of the morning, so Rafael finds it an abt punishment.

Now, Sonny’s got his face buried in the mattress, shouts further muffled, as he's reaching behind to hold himself open. Rafael taps the plug with the crop, teasing, before he lands a few light taps down Sonny's taint to his vulnerable balls. It's enough to have Sonny flinch away, but his cock is hard and leaking, and he's trembling with the effort to stay still.

“You know why you're being punished, don't you?” Rafael muses, dragging the leather tongue of the crop down and then up Sonny's spread thighs. When Sonny doesn't reply, too distracted, Rafael delivers two quick lashes on each inner thigh to show his displeasure. “ _ Answer me,  _ Sonny.”

“Y’s! M’sohy,” Sonny mumbles through the panties in his mouth, turning his head to press his cheek into the bed.

Rafael hums thoughtfully, tapping lightly at those lovely tights as he speaks. “You were being a brat, not washing the towels and putting it up there for me to see. Did you want papi to punish you? Were you being a little slut?”

Sonny nods frantically, fingers flexing where they clutch at his ass. Rafael can't resist delivering another blow to the butt of the plug nestled there, putting some more force behind it. Sonny jerks, moaning. “M’sohy!”

“I bet you are,” Rafael mutters before tapping at Sonny's hands with the crop. “Now put these away. I’m going to put some color on your bratty little ass. What do you think you deserve? And you can take your dirty panties out now, by the way; I want to hear you properly for this.”

Sonny groans as he spits out the panties and pulls his hands away, bracing them on either side of his head and clutching the duvet. He knows full well he can't win. Either he’ll guess too low or too high; Rafael will do as he pleases. “Whatever you want, Papi.”

Smirking, Rafael bends down to reward him with a kiss on one of the red marks on his left thigh. He reaches up to take the crumbled up, spit-soaked ball of panties and toss them to the floor, making a note to deal with them later.

“Good answer,” he says with a hint of approval, before he straightens up and pulls his arm back, delivering a series of quick, efficient strokes with the crop. The crack of its leather tongue marking pale skin cuts through Sonny's moans and whimpers, egging Rafael on. He switches between each cheek - careful to never hit the same place twice in a row - and alternates the strength and speed of his flogging to keep Sonny on edge.

“You did it on purpose,” Rafael comments idly fifteen strokes in, pausing to run the crop gently over the pretty red marks forming on Sonny's ass. Sonny shivers, his thighs trembling as he struggles to keep upright and still. It's a beautiful sight; pale cheeks turning red, with the black bottom of the plug peeking forth between them, like the best kind of temptation. “Tell me why.”

Sonny groans, his arched back tense and damp with sweat. “Please, Papi,” he begs with a hint of desperation. He’s embarrassed, Rafael knows, to admit out loud what they both already know.

Sonny loves to be good, to please and be praised. But he's also a mouthy brat who doesn't shy away from being cheeky and impertinent. It never warrants any particularly harsh punishments, of course. Rafael loves the mouth on him, all his smartass comments and cheeky humor, and he doesn't want to curb that entirely. But sometimes Sonny wants to... _ test _ ... Rafael's patience and push his limits. Sometimes that manifests in inappropriate comments at inopportune moments, sometimes in being a tease or, like today, defying a direct order. Today wasn't as blatant as it could be, so Rafael chooses to be lenient, feeling a bit too playful to pull off the stern disciplinarian completely. Instead, he wants to tease. So he relents.

Putting the crop away, Rafael caresses Sonny's tender ass with gentle but firm hands, enjoying the heat of freshly spanked skin.

“It's alright, mi amor,” Rafael shushes him, because Sonny's breathing is hitched and he's making small, pleading noises. With one hand, Rafael spreads Sonny's ass, and probs gently at the base of the plug still filling him up. It's time to take it out soon, to refresh the lube and finally enjoy what they've both been thinking about since Rafael whispered a series of filthy promises in a fucked-out Sonny's ear this morning.

“Papi,” Sonny moans, wiggling his ass impatiently when Rafael won't stop teasing his sensitive rim where it's stretched around the plug. “Fuck me, Papi, been thinking about it all day. About how you're still inside me. Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Rafael sucks in a breath at the reminder, that Sonny only washed what he’d been told to, and left the mess inside alone. “Mierda, Sonny.”

With a touch of impatience that would've made Sonny laugh had he been coherent enough to notice it, Rafael grabs a hold of Sonny's hips and start manhandling him into a new position. “C’mon, cariño, get up. You're going to ride me today.”

Sonny scrambles up the bed, eager, as Rafael joins him. Before settling down with his back against the headboard, Rafael snatches a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He’s barely in place before he’s assaulted by a 6’ naked mess of gangly limbs straddling his lap, laughing slightly at Sonny's enthusiasm before he's silenced by a hot, eager mouth.

For a few moments, Rafael lets them both enjoy a series of wet, passionate kisses. He loves kissing Sonny, loves how it seems like Sonny just can't get enough, sometimes. Rafael’ll lean back, and Sonny will chase after him with a whine at the back of his throat until their lips meet again. How he’ll melt into Rafael, all tension gone. Like now.

Sonny's a pliant weight in his lap, and Rafael takes his time to run his hands all over him; wide, firm palms soothing along sweat-damp skin. Sonny's completely naked, while Rafael is in his undershirt and boxer briefs. He won't be for long, though, because Sonny is tugging impatiently at his shirt and grunting in annoyance at the obstacle. He wants his hands on Rafael's chest, to run his fingers through the coarse hair there, no doubt. He likes to tug on it, because Rafael still hasn't quite learned how to not react with a moan to that.

Breaking off their kiss, Rafael huffs out a laugh at Sonny's protests. He squirms out of his underwear, kicking them off without removing Sonny from his lap. Then he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and shucks it off the bed somewhere, grinning up at Sonny when the other man’s hands immediately finds Rafael's chest and does just as predicted; carding through the hair, tugging.

“Mmm,” Rafael hums contentedly, pulling Sonny in for another kiss. He runs his hands up and down Sonny's sides before he slides them around to grasp his ass, squeezing. It makes Sonny bite Rafael's lip, groaning loudly as he squirms on his lap. His kisses get even sloppier as Rafael slips a couple of fingers between his cheeks, probing at the plug, taking hold of the flat bottom of it to wiggle it around.

“Papi!” Sonny gasps, breaking off their kiss to bury his head in Rafael's neck. His back arches, pushing his ass into Rafael's teasing hand, and with a careful tug, Rafael slowly pulls the plug out. He pauses at the widest part, because it makes Sonny whisper pleads and endearments into the sweaty skin of his throat. To tease, Rafael lets Sonny's hole swallow the plug back in, releasing some of his hold on it. Sonny bites at Rafael shoulder, stifling a shout of frustration.

“C’mon, baby,” Rafael murmurs, pulling at the plug again. “Push it out. Give it to me.”

Sonny shudders and makes a broken, desperate noise as his hips jerk in response to Rafael's words. Fondly, Rafael places a kiss to Sonny's shoulder and patiently waits for him to gather himself. It doesn't take too long; he feels Sonny take a deep breath, then he feels the plug being pushed out, with Rafael's fingers helping only past the widest part before it slips entirely free.

“Good boy,” Rafael praises, pressing more kisses along any skin he can reach with Sonny still hiding his face in his neck. He takes the plug and leans over, Sonny stubbornly clinging to him, to put it on the nightstand. It glistens obscenely with lube and old cum, and Rafael feels his cock twitch at the sight.

“Dios mío, Sonny,” Rafael groans, fumbling for the lube and coating his fingers. He hurries to slip two inside, pushing past Sonny's sensitive rim and watching him arch his back, throwing his head back and finally emerging from where he hid himself. “Me vuelves loco.”

Grinding against Rafael's hand, Sonny pants and looks at him through glassy, dark eyes. “Papi, am I good?” he moans, forever seeking approval, even when he's been bad.  _ Especially  _ when he's been bad.

“You took your punishment so well, cariño,” Rafael assures him, wiggling the fingers inside Sonny's silky heat, working him open. He’s wet and sloppy from lube and cum, and Rafael can't wait to add to it. With his free hand, he slips his fingers into Sonny's soft, messy hair. He tugs, just to hear that breathy whine he loves, before he guides Sonny's face down to lick into his mouth again.

“You're going to ride me until I cum,” Rafael tells him, panting against Sonny's wet, swollen lips. “If you don't cum before then, bouncing on my cock, you don't get to cum at all. Understood?”

Sonny shivers, his eyes going wide. His skin is already rosy from exertion, but the flush on his cheeks deepens to a delightful apple-red that matches his puffy lips and the hard, throbbing length of his dick.

“Yes Papi,” he says nonetheless, voice raw as he visibly swallows. He grips Rafael's shoulders and bites his lip as Rafael lets his fingers slip free from his hot, grasping hole. He presses the tip of his fingers against it for a moment, just to feel it flutter and beg to be filled again, before he pulls away to slick his cock up. He holds the base, and with a hand on Sonny's hips, guides him down until the tip of Rafael's cock presses against Sonny's hole.

“Fill me up, Papi,” Sonny begs, licking his lips and flexing his fingers against Rafael's shoulders. “Please, let me have your cock.”

The plea, as well as the tiny, abortive jerks of Sonny's hips, spurs Rafael on. Pushing his hips up as he pulls Sonny's down, he forces his cock inside in one steady thrust. Impaled, Sonny wails as he opens up so beautifully around him, his hole hugging Rafael's cock in a tight, trembling grip. Balls deep, Rafael holds them still until they both have adjusted, kissing Sonny's chin and nose and cheeks while he runs his hands down his spine and over his still tenderly spanked ass.

“God you feel good, Sonny,” Rafael groans. “Every fucking time. You have no idea how badly I wanted to pull you aside today, in the shop and in the restaurant, just to bend you over and have my way with you. Knowing you were all stretched and lubed up, ready for me, drove me out of my goddamn mind.”

Sonny kisses him, sloppy and desperate, arms slung over Rafael's shoulders. “I couldn't stop thinking about it either. Felt it every time I moved. I was hard all morning and leaking into my panties. Wanted, _want_ _you_ so bad, always, Papi.”

Groaning at Sonny's heated, desperate words, Rafael grabs Sonny's hips by both hands and urges him to move. “You want me? Want my cock? Then ride me, boy. Show me how much you want it, go on.”

Sonny pants open-mouthed as he sets a hard rhythm, bracing his hands on Rafael's shoulders and flexing his thighs as he pulls himself up before slamming himself down, taking Rafael cock with obvious enthusiasm. It's a pace set to cum quick and dirty, and Rafael indulges him for a while, losing himself in how good it feels; Sonny's tight hole sucking him in, trembling around him, making obcense noises as lube and what's left of Rafael's cum gets fucked out of him.

It's a sight to see, too; Sonny's hard dick is slapping against his stomach, sticky with precum, and still untouched. Sonny knows better than to do anything with it without Rafael's explicit permission, so for now, Rafael merely enjoys the increasingly desperate way Sonny bounces in his lap, taking his cock, while his own weeps from neglect. Instead, Rafael's fingers find Sonny's nipples and tugs, teasing them into sensitive peaks. They swell and redden under his attentions, causing Sonny's poor cock to twitch and his increasingly desperate rhythm to falter.

On a particularly good thrust, however, when Sonny seems to have finally found the right angle to nail his prostate, Rafael grabs a hold of his hips and keeps him firmly seated on his lap, cock buried deep.

“Slow down, vaquero,” Rafael murmurs, ignoring the look of betrayal Sonny sends him, his pretty mouth open in disbelief. “I don't want to cum yet.”

Guiding Sonny into a slow, deep grind by his hips, Rafael leans back to enjoy. Sonny is panting, eyes screwed shut and a frown of concentration on his face. His nails dig into Rafael's shoulders, but it's a sweet pain. God, Sonny's thighs must be burning by now; he's trembling, just slightly, and shiny with sweat. He starts to allow gravity to pull him down, getting slower to pull himself up but eager to relax and slam himself down. He pauses there, grinding his hips to rock onto Rafael's cock without straining his thighs, trying to catch his breath.

It's absolute torture, of course. Mostly for Sonny, but it's not easy on Rafael either. All he wants to do is throw Sonny down on the bed and fuck him hard, fuck him raw, until they both cum. But he loves this. Loves watching Sonny work himself to exhaustion on Rafael's cock, just because he wants it so bad. He’s such a good boy, and Rafael can't stop murmuring praises at him, urging him on.

“Good boy,” he says, cupping Sonny's flushed cheeks and running his thumbs over the fragile skin under his eyes. “Ride Papi’s cock, c’mon, there you go. A little bit more, baby.”

Sonny whines, exhausted, but keeps rolling his hips. Rafael rewards him by taking hold of his dick, running his thumb over the wet, spongy tip and swearing at the way Sonny tightens up around him at the sudden sensation.

“Fuck! Papi! I’m gonna cum!” Sonny cries out, having stopped moving, all stiff and tense in Rafael's lap. He sobs, eyes wet, causing Rafael to lean in close to kiss his chin while making comforting, encouraging noises.

“Then cum, cariño,” Rafael mouths along his jaw, smirking as Sonny shivers and his dick twitches in Rafael's hand.

“I don't think I can keep riding you after,” Sonny confesses quietly, like a sin. “M’sorry tired Papi. Wanna make you cum.”

Pressing soft, tender kisses along Sonny's throat and chest, Rafael tightens his grip on Sonny's cock and starts to slowly jerk him off. “Then give me your all, baby. Ride me hard.”

Sonny trembles and swears, eyes still wet, but he steels himself with a deep breath. Braced against Rafael's shoulders, he adjusts his knees on the bed for better leverage and pulls up, then slams himself down again, building up a rough, brutal rhythm that has  _ Rafael  _ panting.

It's so good. Rafael has been holding back, barely, but now he meets Sonny's thrusts with his own and adjusts the angle until he has him wailing for mercy. The hand Rafael has on his dick won't let up, either. He jerks Sonny off, rough and quick and dirty, and it too much.

Sonny cums hard, hips jerking violently, as he shoots his load on Rafael's stomach, up his chest. Rafael lets go of his twitching cock, but only to grab his hips and force him to keep going. He helps Sonny move, enjoying the way he cries out at every thrust, his prostate getting milked as he keeps leaking cum and twitching, overstimulated and utterly gorgeous.

“Papiiii,” Sonny whines and that's it, Rafael is gone. He bites hard at Sonny's shoulder, stifling his shout, and cums with both hands pushing Sonny down onto his cock, keeping him in place, as he fills him up. Sonny's hot, swollen hole flutters desperately around him, so sensitive and fucked open, and Rafael feels himself twitch inside.

It takes an age to come down. Rafael feels light-headed and utterly sated, cradling Sonny's exhausted, slumped form against his heaving chest. He runs his hands down Sonny's spine, massages his ass, and kisses whatever skin he can reach. All the while, he murmurs as much praise and soothing nonsense his brain can conjure up, filled with adoration for this wonderful young man in his arms.

“You did so good, mi amor. God, you're amazing. So good, Sonny, I love you mi hermoso sol. Eres tan bueno conmigo,” he murmurs into soft, sweat-damp hair, running a hand through the blond and silvery locks to scratch gently at Sonny's scalp.

“Mmph,” Sonny groans as Rafael carefully helps him dismount and lie down, eyes closed and face slack with sated pleasure and utter exhaustion. Rafael pushed him today, but not further than they’ve gone before. They're well behind any actual limits, nowhere near to breaking them, but Rafael feels proud and extremely fond anyway.

He gets up to fetch a towel to clean them up, shaking his head when he spits the one Sonny had deliberately left out of the wash. He fills a water bottle and brings it with him, as well. Using some to wet the towel and leaving the rest for Sonny to drink.

“How are you feeling?” Rafael asks once they're both settled into bed, more than ready for an afternoon nap. Sonny is slowly coming down, visibly more lucid but still floating on a cloud of exhaustion and euphoria.

Snuggled up on Rafael's chest, head tucked under his chin, Sonny hums happily. “Mm, s’good. Not gonna be able to walk for  _ years,  _ but good.”

Rafael chuckles, imagining the sore muscles Sonny will have after this, and looking forward to massaging his thighs and using the excuse to pamper him.

“Good. Bad boys get what they deserve,” Rafael murmurs into Sonny's hair, pressing a series of soft, affectionate kisses there as he feels his lids grow heavy. Sonny's reply is soft, heavy breathing; he's already asleep. Rafael isn't far behind, utterly relaxed and content. After their nap they’ll shower, and get dressed in something comfortable. They’d planned to cook something together for dinner, but Rafael suspects they'll just order in. He put Sonny through a lot, after all, and he doesn't expect to see him stand for any long period of times the rest of this weekend.

Rafael is more than happy to live with that.

 

oOo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what I'm doing anymore. I am trash.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot on introspective thoughts on Sonny's part and not that much focus on the act of punishment. I hope that's ok, since the point of it was for Sonny to think things through. And I realize in retrospect that perhaps Rafael's reaction seems over the top. But in my head, this was Sonny almost falling back on a bad habit that him and Rafael have tried to work through. So Rafael is not eager to have Sonny backtrack on any progress.
> 
> Well that's my excuse.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments are inspirational and very appreciated :D


End file.
